


Anyone Can Whistle

by andyouknowitis



Series: Into The Woods [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyouknowitis/pseuds/andyouknowitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just put your lips together and blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Can Whistle

_You have 64 new messages._  
  
“Rance, this is Dylan, your agent. You know, that person who gets you _work_? You missed our meeting earlier tod-”  
  
“Hi Zach. It's been a day...I gather something's up but keep me in the loop ple-”  
  
“Zach...it's Dylan here, _again._ I need to know where you are. I've got P.R and whatnot in my ear like crazy here, don't make me call Dou-”  
  
"Look, this isn't funny anymore, Ran-"  
  
"Zach, please pick u-"  
  
"Dylan aga-"  
  
"Hel-"  
  
“You'd better be lying dead in a ditch somewhere Zach, I swear to Go-”  
  
Zach hit delete on his voicemail, with a roll of his eyes. _Who the fuck says whatnot anyway._ His expression quickly changed to a grin as Frankie re-entered the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom. He shifted his weight to lean on his elbows and sent him a saucy wink. “C'mere.”  
  
“Zach, if I get back in that bed it'll probably be another five days until we surface again.”  
  
“You say this like it's a problem.”  
  
“Less problem, more we need to venture past the front door of the apartment, or it's takeout  _again_.”  
  
“Still not seeing the problem here.”  
  
“Zachary...Zachary. Your nose is getting longer as we speak.”

“My nose isn't the only thi-”

“Your nose and the rest of you is trying to distract me. Didn't we have this discussion? About how we wouldn't let the other one get too lazy. Because of course we're gonna get lax being in a relationship, this is what happens. And yes of course I love some takeout. _Some._ And being lazy with you. I love it. But I'm a dancer. I need routine. I need to eat right. At least most of the time. And we've just been on like a five day excess binge of _everything._ ”

Zach tilted his head. “Doesn't sex burn calories?”

Frankie swept his arms out in a dramatic arc. “Look at me, Zach. Can't you tell my little _Whole Foods_ loving soul is crying out for sustenance?” He drew closer to him. “Look me in the eye and tell me this isn't the face of someone who is desperate for some freakishly healthy fruit smoothie.”  
  
Zach flopped back on the bed with a sigh. “Okay, I give in. Where are we going?”  
  
Frankie grinned. “Note to self: Zachary gives in  _way_ too easy. Now, I know all that oxygen and the people are scary, so we can just swing by and pick up a couple of things at Brighton Beach, get some air, and we'll be back before dark.”  
  
“I'll give you easy, Franklin.”  
  
Frankie leaned down until his mouth hovered over Zach's lips, his voice a mere whisper. “I'd rather you gave it to me hard, Zachary.”  
  
He laughed and dodged out of the way as Zach made a grab for him. “Get back here!”  
  
“Nuh-uh Rance. Not until you live up to your name and get some pants on. “ Frankie pulled on a sweater. “You can show me whatever piece of tin car you rented to get here from the airport.”  
  
“You're a tease, Grande.”  
  
“Says the guy who took like, oh my God, eighty-four years, to decide he liked me.”  
  
“I always liked you.”  
  
“Pull up your pants, Z. We can't go scaring the children.”  
  
Zach snapped the waistband of his sweatpants, before pulling on a t-shirt from the pile in the corner. “And now he's telling me what to do.”  
  
Frankie tossed him a look over his shoulder, as he fluffed his hair with hands clad in fingerless gloves. He walked toward the bedroom door, grabbing a scarf as he went. “So what if he is?”  
  
Zach pocketed his keys, as he pulled out a sweater, and examined it before pulling it on. “So what if I like it?”  
  
Frankie tossed him the scarf. “Note to self: Zachary is easily amused.”  
  
Zach looped the scarf around his neck and followed him through the doorway. “Stop doing that.”  
  
“Are you telling _me_ what to do?”  
  
“You know you like it, Franklin.”  
  
“Yeah, we'll see.”  
  
“Will we? I'll hold you to that, G.”  
  
“I could tell you to keep _that_ to yourself, and then you'd be left holding...”  
  
“Myself?”  
  
“Note to self: Zachary is a pervert.”

Zach chased him down the hall, just making the elevator door as it closed behind him. He tickled him relentlessly on the ride down, Frankie refusing to give in, until they reached ground level, their laughter ringing through the afternoon that hinted of spring, and onto the sidewalk outside.  
  
*  
  
They sat in the car and watched the many colours of Brighton Beach, shopping done, while they drank their smoothies. Frankie slurped through his straw contentedly. Zach fiddled with the straw on his own cup, and flicked a glance at Frankie with a smile. “Okay, you were right. You're happy now. I can almost see your skin glowing.”  
  
“Mmmpf. To be fair, that's two parts Zachary Rance, and one part smoothie.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Milky goodness.”  
  
“Awww. That might just be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.” He drank some smoothie himself. “Hmmm, actually this is good. Disgustingly healthy. But, good.”  
  
Frankie eyed him over the rim of his plastic cup, and licked at the drip of ice that spilled from the end of his straw. “Very good.”

Zach adjusted his shades, and looked out of the dash at the setting sun. “I like it down here, nice Russian food, and it's quieter than the other beaches we've been to roundabouts. I guess maybe the time of year, and stuff, helps, but yeah, we should come again.”

“I'd like you to.”

Zach nodded absently, eyes focused on a dog running around someone cycling by. “We should bring Tiger, if A.J ever brings him back." He scowled. "Dognapper. Just cause we're both out of town for a couple of days doesn't mean he gets custody of our dog. Tiger'd like it here. Maybe he could play with some other dogs. I think he misses that from Florida.”  
  
Frankie shifted subtly in his seat. “I wanna play.”

“Sure, we could play. Bring a frisbee. Fun time for everybody.” He nodded at the dog, now chasing a ball down the boardwalk. “See that? Definitely better than cats. Dogs love you, man. They'll always bring your balls back.”

“You know they're meant to be on a leash round here?”

“Hey now, let the dog live. Unless he likes the leash, but maybe he just likes chasing balls y'know?”

Frankie traced a finger up the inside of Zach's thigh and leaned in, his mouth close to his ear. “I think you need to wash this car, Zach.”  
  
Zach pulled back and blinked. “What?”  
  
Frankie pressed his lips to his neck softly. “Oakleys...car wash.”  
  
“But it's a rental. They'll valet it when I hand in the keys.”  
  
Frankie ran a fingertip along his jaw tilting his chin toward him. “No, Zach. I think this car is really, really dirty.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Down the street a bit. We passed it earlier.”  
  
Zach dropped his half empty smoothie cup into the holder, pulling into the car wash a few minutes later, jingling the tokens as they waited their turn. Frankie sucked on his straw idly as the car ahead of them pulled out, his fingers playing softly over Zach's upper thigh, as he looked out the window. Zach glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You sure ab-?”  
  
“Just drive.”  
  
He pulled in and let the colourful spinning brushes close over them. Zach looked over at Frankie. “So...what are we going to do with our six or so minutes?”  
  
“This.” Frankie pushed him back against his seat with one hand, the other sliding his sweatpants down his hips, and caressing him with his fingers.

Zach let out a stilted breath as Frankie's hand closed around him. “Okay.”  
  
He ran his free hand down Zach's chest, fingers creeping under his t-shirt, nails trailing across his lower abdomen as he lowered his head and blew lightly against him. Zach shut his eyes at the sensation.“Oh Jesus, Frankie.”  
  
Frankie rubbed against him softly with a thumb. It's his tongue teasing, hands firm against him, before taking him into his mouth, as Zach's hand gripped the steering wheel, the other tangling in Frankie's hair. Then it's all speed and ease, as soap and water wash them clean. He makes him come alive with his hands and tongue, Zach's hips tilting at his touch, his breathing growing ragged. “God...Frankie...Frankie...yes Frankie...fuck...yes.”

He brings him home, making short work with long licks, hollowing his cheeks against the sides of his cock, until all Zach can see is colours bursting above them, all blue and white, as the water runs clear.

“Mmmm.” He felt Frankie lick against his stomach, before patting his tummy gently, and tucking him back into his sweatpants. Then he was sitting back up, and flicking on the overhead light. The side of Zach's face still lay against the headrest, eyes glazed. “That was...that..”  
  
Frankie smacked his lips together a couple of times, and smoothed out his eyebrows, as he looked in the passenger mirror. “Just a little something until we get home, Zachary. Now drive, before they send a search party in here.”  
  
Zach shifted gear as a horn sounded behind them, indicating that they needed to move. He blinked at the daylight, before easing out of the lot, and into the evening traffic. He came to a stop again at the lights, a minute or two later. “Little, huh? I'm offended.”

Frankie squeezed his thigh, as he hit the switch to roll the window down a touch. “Yeah, you felt offended.”  
  
“Don't think it escaped me that you jumped _me_ , even though you were the one who wanted to leave the apartment in the first place, Grande.”

“I merely made you wash this car.”

“Yeah, I know what kind of wash you wanted.” He fluttered his eyelashes, and put on the Marilyn voice. “I wanna play.”

Frankie gaped, and then swatted him on the knee. “You _were_ listening!”

Zach waggled his eyebrows as he eased forward into the traffic. “Course, I was.” He grinned. “You were as subtle as a sledgehammer, Franklin.” He drew out the syllables with a laugh.

“You and your hammer are spoilt.”

Zach just made a kissy noise with a pout, as he flicked the radio on. “You love it.”

Frankie bit back a smile, as they slipped through the traffic and headed for home.

*  
  
Frankie pushed at the snap of his seatbelt, as they rounded the corner near their building some forty minutes later. “That was a real pretty rendition of _Ghosttown_ there, sweetie, but before we go up, it hasn't escaped me that you've yet to call your agent back.”  
  
“Yeah, forget him.”  
  
“Yeah, call him.”  
  
“I don't want to talk to him right now. He'll start making noises about work...”  
  
“You have to call him, Zach.”  
  
“I could, but his name is Dylan.”  
  
“Oh wow, we have a comedian in the house. No seriously, call him.”  
  
Zach eased the car into the allocated parking spot near the building, grabbed the grocery bags, and followed Frankie up the steps to the elevator, before replying. “Okay, give it to me. Why must I _seriously_ call him?”  
  
Frankie took one of the bags from him with a smile, as the short ride up came to an end, and they walked into the apartment. “Number one, it's polite to respond to people who care about you. Especially ones who think you might be dead because of aforementioned lack of response.”  
  
“And number two?”  
  
“Two, you just have to tell him you're going to be detained a little while longer because I-" He settled the bag on the kitchen counter, before using the one in Zach's arms to tug him closer, drawing their mouths together. "Am not letting you go anywhere just yet.”  
  
Zach let his bag fall to the ground. “Okay, I'll call him.”  
  
Frankie smirked as apples and oranges rolled across the floor. “Note to self: Zachary is a really easy lay.” He laughed as once again, Zach made to chase him through the apartment, cursing as he tripped on a rogue piece of fruit beneath his feet.  
  
It only took one bruised pineapple, an equally bruised ego, and several kisses better, to prove just how right he was.  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. Everyone's all out here with their wild, intense sex fics and long, beautiful, emotional chaptered pieces, and I'm just here with my snapshots of smutty banter and fluff. But it's what they're giving me, so hey ho, it's what you're getting from me ;)
> 
> If you like you know what to do x
> 
> To those who have left comments and kudos thank you muchly, it really helps let me know that it's being enjoyed, and if I'm on the mark. Thank you to all those who have just taken the time to read as well, even if it's not your kind of thing, it's all much appreciated. 
> 
> tumblr: andyouknowitis


End file.
